Hi Servant's Master
by nantasyland
Summary: Takes place during and immediately after Season 4, Episode 5, "His Father's Son." A young nobleman who comes to Camelot to swear fealty to the newly crowned King Arthur sees Merlin's magic. Merlin must protect his secret at all costs. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

His Servant's Master

Takes place during and immediately after Season 4, Episode 5, "His Father's Son." A young nobleman who comes to Camelot to swear fealty to the newly crowned King Arthur sees Merlin's magic. Merlin must protect his secret at all costs. Rated M.

Chapter 1

Merlin trails behind Arthur as he strides down the corridor from the hall after the feast, the flames of the torches in the sconces set between the dark windows along the wall illuminating the way. Thinking back on the evening, Arthur is pleased with the celebrations.

"An enjoyable feast," he says to Merlin over his shoulder as they reach Arthur's chambers, "to celebrate our triumph."

Arthur and the knights had returned to Camelot earlier that day after the victory over Carleon's patrol led by King Carleon himself. When Arthur leapt off the edge of the ravine to lead the attack, he didn't know that the rival King was among the enemy soldiers. It wasn't until after their victory when Agravaine removed the medallion from one of the captives that he recognized it as belonging to King Carleon. The other King refused to accept the treaty that Agravaine proposed that Arthur present to him. Carleon's patrols were penetrating deep within the Kingdom of Camelot, to the extent that Arthur was concerned that they constituted an aggressive invasion. Such threats should not go unanswered; they must be met with a robust response. It was regrettable that Carleon refused to accept his defeat and agree to the terms of the treaty. His execution was justified, although it was the one incident that tempered the joy of their victory.

Despite this, at the celebratory feast that night, Arthur had dined with his knights, his uncle Agravaine at his left side, listening to the toasts extolling the glory of Camelot. He felt a surge of pride at the loyalty and skill of his men. Even Merlin, he thought, had contributed to the victory by his mad race in chainmail and a red Camelot cloak to lure the Carleon soldiers into the ravine for the surprise attack. His knights had performed nobly and well, he thought as he rose to offer them a toast, extolling them for their bravery. Guinevere had smiled at him from her seat far down the table, and he had basked in her approval. Yet Arthur is still troubled by his own actions. He hid it well – even from himself - during the feast, to celebrate the accomplishments of his knights, but now back in his chambers he doesn't feel that he deserves honor and acclaim.

"Yes, Sire. The knights seemed to appreciate your praise." Merlin steps up behind Arthur near the columns separating the bedchamber from the main room, and removes Arthur's cloak, tossing it on his shoulder, to keep his hands free.

Arthur bends forward at the waist to allow Merlin to pull off his chainmail over his head. "Well, they deserve it. I think I'm learning the importance of giving praise where it's earned. My father knew that."

"_Except to me_," Merlin thinks ruefully. "Of course, Sire," he says, removing Arthur's mail.

He takes Arthur's cloak stows it on the trunk near the door to be dealt with later. Merlin places the mail on a rack near the chest in the corner to hang as Arthur unties the laces of his red quilted gambeson to shrug it off. He is silent, his face melancholy, his movements slowed as his thoughts move again to his own actions.

Merlin's voice interrupts his reverie. "Arthur, are you sure you're all right?" He moves to where Arthur is standing near the changing screen, watching the other's troubled face. He reaches out to take the gambeson from Arthur to hang in the closet. Arthur hands it to him with unseeing eyes. "Arthur? Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, Merlin, I do not," Arthur snaps. "Of course I'm all right. Why wouldn't I be?" Arthur abruptly turns away and stalks over to the table. "If you're done here, you may leave."

Merlin watches Arthur's stiff back and shoulders as he walks away. He shakes his head slightly, thinning his lips in worry, and steps quickly to the fireplace. He kneels in front of the fire to stoke it and ready it for the chill night. "Will there be anything else, my Lord?" Merlin asks without looking up as he drops another log on the fire.

"No, Merlin. You can go," Arthur answers, taking a seat in his favorite chair in front of the fire. Merlin takes the cloak from the chest near the door and hangs it in the clothes cupboard, then leaves Arthur's chambers by the smaller back door, closing it quietly behind him.

Arthur pours himself a goblet of wine and sits, comfortable in his red tunic, staring into the flames, lost in thought, his hands wrapped around the goblet. He thinks back to his conversation with Merlin earlier in the day, shortly after their arrival back in Camelot. As he walked back and forth from the bed to the cabinet, emptying Arthur's pack of clothes from the trip to confront the Carleon soldiers, Merlin had asked him if he regretted killing King Carleon.

Arthur acknowledges to himself that it wasn't easy killing a man in cold blood like that; it was very different from killing a soldier in the heat of battle. It was always hard to justify. However, Arthur has to be confident that he had made the right decision to demand the treaty and the consequences of Carleon's refusal. He feels that Agravaine was right, that he needs to show the other kingdoms that Camelot is still strong even after Uther's death under the rule of a young King.

A strong King must stand on his own, and make his decisions himself. Asking for help shows weakness, and he must show his strength. He thinks back to Merlin's words. "If there's something bothering you, you can talk to me. You shouldn't push your friends away, you know. Not now, not when you need them most," he'd said. But Arthur knows that he cannot share his doubts and ask for help – not from his friends, and certainly not from his servant. He can be a strong king. He takes a drink, and places the goblet on the table.

"_Merlin was wrong_," he thinks. "_I don't need anyone_." Merlin must learn to accept that.

xXx

"Who are Lord Ector and Sir Cai?" Merlin asks Arthur as he deposits Arthur's breakfast on the table a few days later. He walks over to the windows behind Arthur's desk, and throws open the draperies. The early morning sun pours in, brightening the entire room. Arthur had risen early on his own this morning, eager to ride out with his old friend Cai on an early morning hunt. Merlin pulls up the covers on Arthur's bed, half turning to hear Arthur's answer.

"One of my father's barons, his lands are in the south, bordering with Alined's lands," Arthur says from behind the changing screen. "The location has strategic importance, protecting Camelot's access to the sea."

"You've known them long?" Merlin arranges the pillows on the bed.

"Well, yes. Since I was a boy. I was a squire in his household along with his son Cai and Sir Renald," he adds as he emerges lowering his tunic over his head.

Arthur crosses the room and sits at the table, and Merlin pours him a goblet of water. Merlin remembers Sir Renald* from his visit to Camelot a few years earlier when Uther had gifted Arthur with his horse, Llamri. Sir Renald, he recalls, was a bit of a bully. He wonders what Cai will be like.

"So, why is he here now?" Ector and Cai had arrived in Camelot the day before, and had demanded personal servants of the chamberlain. Merlin had been instructed to tend to Cai's needs. Merlin steps back to wait while Arthur eats, waiting to be dismissed, so he can tackle his additional duties.

"He and Cai have come to swear their fealty to me as their liege lord. Their allegiance is critical for the defense of Camelot," Arthur explains. "You can go, Merlin. Don't you have other chores to attend to? I assure you that I can manage to eat on my own."

"Yes, Sire. Of course." Merlin rolls his eyes behind Arthur's back and turns to leave the room, to hurry off to fetch breakfast to serve Sir Cai.

"Oh, Merlin," Arthur calls out as Merlin is about to leave, "make sure fresh horses are readied for Sir Cai and myself for our ride this morning. And then he and I will have a meal here, well before the fealty ceremony."

"I'll go to the stables as soon as I serve his breakfast."

A short while later, he is balancing a tray on his hip, and knocks on the door of the guest chambers where Sir Cai is staying during his visit at Camelot. Cai opens the door to admit Merlin. "Erm . . . good morning," Merlin says with a bright smile, holding up the tray. "I've brought you breakfast."

"Who are you?" Sir Cai asks.

"I'm Merlin," he says. "Sir Lionel, the chamberlain, told me to bring your breakfast and attend you while you're here?" He smiles broadly and bobs his head. "I'm also King Arthur's servant. So I need to attend him as well."

"Well, come in." Cai opens the door fully to admit Merlin, who scoots by him and place the tray the table. Cai watches Merlin as he moves across the room. Cai is a large man in his late twenties, a year or so older than Arthur. He's a few inches taller than Merlin, but much broader and thicker. Once, he'd had the strength and agility developed through many years of hard training, but he's gone soft, becoming fleshy from indulging in too much drink and rich food and too little exercise, but he's still a powerfully built man. His brown hair is cut short, and his beard trim. He is dressed simply, with a small gold hoop in one earlobe his only adornment. He studies Merlin out of deep-set brown eyes under thick eyebrows.

"Merlin, I will need you to prepare me for the fealty ceremony later today." Cai says abruptly.

"Yes, my lord." Merlin pours him a goblet of water. "Unless there is anything else you need, I have to get to the stables to arrange for your mount for the hunt this morning with the King."

Cai sits at the table, and picks up a piece of bread. He waves it in Merlin's direction. "Fine. Go."

*A/N: See "The Runaway Servant" by Nantasyland for the back-story of Renald's visit to Camelot.


	2. Chapter 2

His Servant's Master

Chapter 2

Merlin enters the stables, looking for Tyr Seward, the new stable master. He walks down the center aisle to reach Llamri's stall to saddle her for Arthur's ride. "Tyr!" he calls out.

Tyr pops his head up over the half door of a nearby stall. "Hello, Merlin. What do you need?"

"Would you please ready a mount for Sir Cai? He and Arthur will be riding out shortly. I'll take care of Llamri."

"What's wrong with Sir Cai's own horse?"

"I don't know. Arthur said to prepare fresh horses. Cai's had an arduous trip yesterday, no?"

"Yeah, I guess so." The two young men saddle the horses for the King and his friend and send them out with a groom to wait for the two riders near the statue at the grand staircase.

Merlin and Tyr stand just inside the doorway to the stable for a few moments, enjoying the sunshine, watching the groom lead the horses across the courtyard.

After a few moments, Tyr says, "hungry?"

Merlin smiles and responds, "always, if your mother's baking is offered."

Tyr laughs. "Come with me. I'll share a bit of my meal."

They head back inside to sit on a couple bales of hay at the far end of the barn. Tyr unwraps a cloth containing fresh baked biscuits and some ham, sharing some with Merlin.

"Tyr, I am so sorry about the loss of your father," Merlin says, reaching out with his hand to pat Tyr's arm.

"It's hard, Merlin. I really miss him," Tyr says.

"I can understand how you feel. He was a good man, and a fair and just master."

Merlin still works at the stables when needed, or ordered by Arthur as a punishment. But he's always enjoyed the time he spent with Tyr and his family, and was pleased to see how Tyr shouldered the responsibility for the stables when his father had taken ill again.

"He liked you, Merlin. Did you know that?" Tyr looks over at Merlin.

"Well, he always made me work hard," Merlin smiles ruefully. "I'm sorry that Gaius couldn't find a cure this time when his disease came back."

"Yeah, I know he tried."

The two young men look up from where they sit, hearing a disturbance at the far end of the barn. They see Sir Cai dismount his horse and use his short riding whip to strike the animal across his nose. "Stupid beast," Cai snarls.

Merlin is horrified at Cai's treatment of the animal. He stands and starts to walk down the length of the barn toward Cai, watching the other man abuse the horse.

Tyr hastens forward, reaching Cai first. "My Lord," he calls out. "What are you doing?"

Cai whirls around at the sound of his voice, whip at the ready to strike Tyr. "What do you think you're looking at?" Cai scowls.

"Nothing." Tyr says carefully, eyeing the whip in Cai's raised hand.

"That's right. Nothing. And keep your mouth shut about it," he hisses in Tyr's ear.

"Sir Cai," Merlin says, as he approaches the other two men. "This is not necessary."

Cai tosses him the reins. "Take this useless nag away. And get me another horse. A decent one."

Merlin nods and takes the reins. "_This is not going to be good_," Merlin thinks. "_He's a bully_." He leads the horse to a stall, talking soothingly to him. "Tyr," he calls out, "ready another horse. And we're going to need some salve."

xXx

Merlin is at the apothecary's shop in the lane next to the castle walls, to deliver some of Gaius's remedies, when the thud of racing hoof beats catches his ear. It sounds like Arthur and Cai have returned from their ride, Merlin realizes. He'd better get back to the residence to serve luncheon, then assist Cai with his armor and accouterments for that afternoon's ceremony.

Merlin accepts payment from the apothecary for the bottles of potions he'd bought. "Is there anything else you have need of?" he asks the older man.

The apothecary checks his stores with a practiced eye, and answers, "just some ointment to heal cuts and scratches for now, I think."

"Okay," Merlin smiles and leaves the shop with a friendly wave. He pockets the coins and makes his way over the short bridge through the gate into the castle grounds, hurrying to get to the kitchens to fetch a tray for Arthur and Cai for their luncheon.

Arthur and Cai are waiting for him in Arthur's chambers, sitting casually and relaxed at Arthur's table. When he enters carrying a tray, he is greeted with Arthur's drawl. "Well, Merlin, so glad you found your way here."

"Wasn't hard, Sire. I just followed the dust you trailed behind you from your ride." He places the heavy tray on the table with a small grunt, and sets about laying out the dishes for the two other men. He pours water and wine from the ewers he's brought, into the goblets in front of the men seated at the table, and steps back.

Arthur snorts and takes a drink before reaching out for a piece of cheese on the plate. Merlin smiles to hear Arthur's good spirits and turns to leave the room while the men eat their lunch.

"Wait." Sir Cai leans back in his chair, looking over his shoulder at Merlin who had reached the door. "Stay here, Merlin," Cai says. "I'll need your assistance as soon as we're done with luncheon."

Merlin drops his hand from the door latch, coming back into the room to stand ready to attend their needs.

"So, Wart," Cai says, looking over at Arthur with a laugh in his voice. "King now, are you?"

"Yep." Arthur laughs out loud to hear his boyhood nickname again. Only Cai and Renald had ever called him that. "So you'd better address me with proper solemnity."

"With all due respect, Your Wartness." Cai lifts his goblet of watered wine to Arthur in a mock salute.

After that exchange, Cai's and Arthur's conversation flows easily as they reminisce about their time together as squires to Lord Ector and his knights. Merlin busies himself about the room as he listens to their talk, finding odd the custom of sending very young boys away from home to train in another's household. But, he acknowledges that the ways of the nobility are still in many ways a mystery to him, though it does give him more insight into Arthur's character. The intense training with other young noblemen, he muses, has helped Arthur develop a wider network of noblemen whom he knows and trusts. Merlin watches them as they laugh and jape at each other; he's not really needed to serve during lunch, but waits patiently for Cai to finish.

After Cai empties his goblet of watered wine, he pushes back his chair and gestures to Merlin. "Come with me," he says.

"I'll come back later to clear the tray, or send someone," Merlin says to Arthur as he follows Cai from the room. Arthur nods and waves him off.

Merlin follows Cai to the guest chambers, opening the door for him. Cai saunters inside, dropping his cloak on the chair as he passes by. "Fetch my armor from my trunk," he says to Merlin, and steps behind the changing screen.

Merlin opens Cai's travel chest that had been placed on the floor under the window, and takes out the shiny pieces of metal, walking with them to the table in front of the fireplace. He sees the tunic that Cai tosses over the top of the changing screen, and hears the sound of water splashing as the other man washes the travel dust from his face.

"Bring me my green tunic," Cai says, his voice muffled by the cloth he uses to dry his face. Merlin finds the garment in the clothes cupboard and lays it on top of the changing screen within Cai's easy reach. A few moments later, Cai calls him, "Merlin, come here."

He walks over to the changing screen and stands before it. "Yes?"

"Behind here. Now."

Merlin steps behind the screen to see Cai wearing the green tunic, the open neck baring his chest, and holding the tie string in his hand. "The string has come undone. Lace it up for me, will you?"


	3. Chapter 3

His Servant's Master

Chapter 3

That afternoon, Lord Ector and Sir Cai, resplendent in their armor and dark blue cloaks with Ector's family green and gold sigil, enter the throne room with great solemnity ready to kneel in obeisance before King Arthur. The entire court of Camelot, all of the courtiers in residence and many of the knights, standing tall and proud in their bright Pendragon red cloaks, are assembled to witness their oath of fealty to the new King. The sun outside brightens the long room, augmented by the multitude of lit candles that appear to bathe the court in warmth and light.

Merlin stands under a window along the side, mid-way down the room, Gaius next to him. He sees Gwen near the front, smiling and sharing a fond look with Arthur. Merlin was one of the few who knew of Arthur's early love for Guinevere and has happily watched as it grew into a strong bond of mutual affection and respect. Over the years, Arthur has resisted the many attempts to marry him off to "suitable" young noblewomen, and with Guinevere he has chosen love over duty. As his love for Guinevere grew, so too did his acceptance and respect for people based on their loyalty and accomplishments grow. Birth or station in life did not matter; all men were equal in the King's eyes. "_Except for me_," Merlin thinks ruefully. Merlin gives himself an imaginary shake. "_Arthur doesn't know who you really are_," he reminds himself. And Arthur will never know as long as Merlin can keep his secret safe.

Merlin has seen how much Arthur has grown into his role as King, wanting to be fair and just to all of his people. But Merlin knows that Arthur is not ready to accept magic. Arthur blames magic for the very circumstance that made him King – his father's death when the man that Arthur saw as an old sorcerer was unable to save him with magic. Although Merlin knew the spell he cast was working, and learned later that it was thwarted by Morgana's amulet, Arthur believes that the old sorcerer's magic killed his father. He fears magic, and shares King Uther's beliefs about its evils.

Merlin fears Arthur's reaction were he to discover Merlin's secret. He doesn't want to put Arthur in the position where he is forced to condemn to death a man whom he trusted and thought he knew well, who has spent years at his side, his friend. Unless Merlin can remain in Camelot to protect him, Arthur will never become the great King of legend who will unite the land of Albion and fulfill his destiny. Merlin must keep his secret at all costs. Arthur cannot know. The time is not yet right. No matter what, the truth about Merlin's magic must be kept secret.

He looks at Sir Cai and his father Lord Ector approaching the throne, and puzzles over Cai's behavior earlier when Merlin assisted him to dress. Their close proximity behind the changing screen as Merlin threaded the lace through the proper holes on Cai's tunic felt odd. Cai had stared at Merlin intensely as his fingers drew the string through and accidentally touched Cai's chest when he had to manipulate the fabric. It would have been easier had Cai tossed him the tunic and string and Merlin was able to lace it up on his own. But Cai had insisted that Merlin fix it while he wore it. There was almost an implied threat in Cai's tone when he told Merlin what to do, Merlin felt it, though he couldn't say what it was exactly. The man's large size was certainly intimidating to the smaller Merlin, and Merlin had seen that he was a bully. But all he knew was that he felt vaguely uncomfortable around Cai. He hoped he wouldn't be forced to protect himself and reveal his magic to anyone.

Merlin's troubled musing is interrupted by Sir Geoffrey of Monmouth's voice calling the two noblemen forward. "Lord Ector, Sir Cai," Geoffrey intones in a voice pitched so that all in the throne room can hear. "Approach and kneel before your King."

Arthur rises from his throne, his cloak swirling in a flash of red behind him, to stand holding his sword before him, blade point touching the floor.

Sir Geoffrey says to the two men on their knees before Arthur, "are you prepared to swear your fealty to your liege lord?"

Ector says solemnly, "I am, my lord. I will so swear my fealty."

Cai echoes, "I am prepared, my lord. I swear my fealty to the King."

"Will you promise on your faith that you will in the future be faithful to you King, never cause him harm and will observe your homage to him completely against all persons in good faith and without deceit?"

And the men say, "I will, my lord."

Arthur steps forward, and taps each on the right then left shoulders with his sword, saying, "then rise. Lord Ector. Rise, Sir Cai. I accept your oath of allegiance and welcome you as lords of the realm." The pair rises, smiling up at Arthur. As they stand, Arthur reaches out and clasps the arms of each in turn smiling broadly.

"My lords and ladies, knights and citizens of Camelot," Arthur says, "I am pleased to present to you Lord Ector and Sir Cai whose oaths of fealty you have just witnessed. I had the privilege to squire in Lord Ector's household, with Sir Cai as a fellow squire. These men will be loyal allies to all of us in Camelot. Please make them welcome to Camelot. Tonight we will celebrate with a feast."

Ector turns around to face the assembled court. He steps forward to speak. "Thank you, my liege lord for your gracious welcome to Camelot. My son Cai and I are proud to give allegiance to King Arthur. He has proven himself to be a strong king, like his father, showing his strength to Camelot's enemies." He bows to Arthur, then stands and faces the assembled members of the court. "Join me to say 'Long live the King'."

The shouts of the assembled crowd echo in the great hall, "Long live the King!"

Arthur smiles in acknowledgement of their cheers. He is clearly pleased to have the first of what he hopes will be many lords of the realm to Camelot to offer their fealty and loyalty to him as the newly crowned King. He looks at Agravaine, who nods approvingly; then he glances over to Guinevere, who beams at him proudly. Agravaine watches Arthur's interaction with Guinevere with a speculative eye. Merlin stands next to Gaius, looking at Cai with a worried frown on his face, even as he joins in the cheers for the King.


	4. Chapter 4

His Servant's Master

Chapter 4

Later that afternoon, before he was expected at the great hall to serve at the evening's feast, Merlin is in Cai's rooms, doing a few housekeeping chores. He has just finished sweeping out the fireplace and laying a fire to be set later to chase the chill at night. He's filled the candleholders with fresh candles ready to be lit, and is now tidying up in the room, making the bed, almost ready to leave. He's bending over the bed, smoothing the coverlet when Cai enters the room, followed by Lord Ector.

Cai watches Merlin's movements for a moment. Then he takes a few swift steps and approaches Merlin from behind. Merlin straightens up after adjusting the pillows on the bed. Cai stands very close and wraps his left hand around Merlin's left arm, and gently stroking his riding crop along the side of Merlin's face with his right. Merlin stiffens at the touch, jerks his head, and tries to maneuver away from it.

"Leave the boy, Cai," Sir Ector says. "He's Arthur's serving boy."

"And mine as well," Cai sneers into Merlin's ear. "Aren't you, Merlin?"

Merlin wants only to get out of Cai's way; he jerks to the side, and blinks his golden eyes at the water pitcher on the bedside table, which overturns, soaking Cai's tunic. Cai lashes him across the face with his crop. "Clumsy fool," he snarls.

Merlin darts from the room and down the corridor. He slows his steps to catch his breath, feeling the sting of the mark that the crop had left on his face. His thoughts are in turmoil; the one clear idea is that he must speak to Arthur. He must let him know what has happened. He descends the stairs and heads over to Arthur's chambers. Merlin knocks on Arthur's door. Hearing nothing, he opens the door and peers inside, then steps in. The room is silent and dark, clearly vacant. He leaves the room, closing the door behind him. In the corridor, in answer to Merlin's inquiry, a passing servant tells him that Arthur is in the council room. Merlin hurries over there.

The doors to the council room are closed when he gets there. He leans against the one on the right hand side and listens. He hears the voices of two men in conversation. He take a deep breath and is about to reach out to open the door when one of the guards on the door steps forward and moves his halberd in front of him. "The King is not to be disturbed," the guard says.

"Who's with him?" Merlin asks, stepping back.

"Lord Agravaine, though I'm not sure that it's any of your affair." The guard who was speaking to Merlin steps in front of the door, the other joins him, their burly bodies and halberds effectively blocking entry.

"You'll have to wait," the second guard says. Merlin backs off and paces the corridor in front of the doors anxiously. He is disturbed by Cai's actions and wishes to seek Arthur's permission to be relieved of his duties to attend him. He doesn't think the castle steward, Sir Lionel, will allow it, unless the King commands. Arthur will understand. He has to make him understand. There is something twisted about Cai, cruelty and something else that Merlin hasn't encountered before. He wishes Cai would leave Camelot as soon as possible.

A few moments later, Agravaine opens the door to the chamber with a smug smirk on his face. He leaves the room, closing the door behind him. Too intent on his own need to speak to Arthur to pay Agravaine much attention, Merlin nods to him and knocks on the door.

"Enter," Arthur's voice calls out.

"Sire," Merlin says as he enters the council room.

Merlin is caught up short by the expression of devastation on Arthur's face. Arthur looks upset and angry. "_What did Agravaine say to him?"_ Merlin wonders fleetingly. Merlin walks into the room toward Arthur, who is seated at the head of the council table, with parchments and scrolls strewn about. He stares straight ahead, though not seeing anything.

"Are you all right, Arthur?" he asks softly.

Arthur is still hearing Agravaine's words reverberate in his head. How can it be that his people feel it inappropriate for him to love a common born woman, the daughter of a blacksmith? And he does love Guinevere - how can he give her up? It's too painful to contemplate. His heart is breaking. And Agravaine has insinuated that he must also break hers for the good of the kingdom. Must he really end their growing affections? It's unendurable. But Agravaine had always given good counsel to Arthur on how to be a strong King. Is he right about this as well? Must he terminate his relationship with Guinevere? Must he ignore his heart and rule only from his head?

Arthur hears Merlin's voice again, "Arthur?" He forces himself to look at Merlin, who is slowly walking the length of the room.

"What is it, Merlin?" Arthur says distractedly.

"What's wrong?" Merlin asks as he approaches the end of the long council table, concern in his voice.

"Nothing," Arthur answers curtly. "What is it you want?"

Merlin tries to swallow the lump in his throat. "I need to talk to you."

"I'm busy, can't you see that?" Arthur looks blankly at the parchments on the table.

"Please, Arthur. Just for a moment. It's about Sir Cai." Merlin is shifts from foot to foot, ill at ease.

"What about him?"

"How long will he and his father be staying in Camelot?"

"Why do you ask?" Arthur is puzzled.

"Erm, I've seen some things that concern me. He is a bully and a brute."

"Not necessarily bad qualities in a soldier, I should think."

"He makes me uncomfortable," Merlin admits. "He . . ."

Arthur interrupts with a dismissive snort. "What? You having a 'funny feeling,' is that it?"

"No, not like that." Merlin shakes his head. "His behavior makes me uncomfortable."

"Merlin, Lord Ector and his son are strategic and valuable allies to Camelot. You would do well to remember that. They have just sworn their fealty as lords of the realm. I cannot send them from court because you have a 'funny feeling.' You'll have to deal with it yourself." Arthur appears indifferent to Merlin's distress, caught up as he is in his own internal heartbreak caused by his recent conversation with his uncle. His eyes don't really focus on what's in front of him; he doesn't even notice the lash mark from Cai's crop on Merlin's face.

"Okay." Merlin smothers his disappointment that Arthur wouldn't listen to him.

"Now, please leave me, Merlin." Arthur waves him away, and leans his head on his hands, brooding.

xXx

In the bright early morning sunshine the next day, on the training grounds under the ramparts, Arthur stands in shock looking at Leon who had just told him of the messenger's news that an army that had crossed Camelot's border at first light. When Arthur asked Leon "whose army?" Leon had replied "Carleon's Queen."

Merlin, on the ground trapped under the large punching bag that had just broken free from its hook on the post under the furious pounding of Arthur's angry fists, stares up looking between Leon to Arthur in distress.

"Get up, Merlin," Arthur says and strides purposefully away with Leon. Merlin scrambles to his feet and follows, leaving the bag behind.

Arthur realizes that he will have to lead the army to defend Camelot from the invasion from the west. He takes control, issuing orders. "Find Geoffrey of Monmouth and have him assemble the council to meet with me in the council chambers in half an hour," a grim-faced Arthur tells Leon. "Then make sure the knights will be ready to travel when I give the word."

"Yes, my Lord," Leon nods. When the three men reach the courtyard, Leon turns off to the side to Sir Geoffrey's chambers. Merlin trails after Arthur as he climbs the grand staircase to enter the citadel through the main doors.


	5. Chapter 5

His Servant's Master

Chapter 5

When they reach Arthur's chambers, Merlin scuttles a few steps ahead to open the door for Arthur. "This means war, doesn't it?" Merlin says as Arthur brushes past.

"Yes, Merlin." Removing his tunic as he walks across the room to his changing screen muffles Arthur's voice. "Fetch me a clean tunic," he says to Merlin, tossing the red one he had been wearing aside. He ducks behind the screen, and Merlin hears the sound of water splashing as Arthur washes up after his exertions displaying his controlled aggression on the punching bag.

Merlin opens the cupboard to pull out a fresh tunic to hand to Arthur over the screen. "It's revenge for Carleon's death, isn't it?"

"Yes, Merlin. Do you always need to state the obvious?" Arthur comes out from behind the screen wearing the clean tunic, and slips his arms into the red quilted gambeson that Merlin holds out for him. Arthur fastens the ties, as Merlin crosses the room to pick up his chainmail.

"So much bloodshed, so many will be dead. Couldn't there be another way to resolve this peacefully?"

"There is no other way," Arthur says, bleak. "Carleon's Queen has brought an army to invade Camelot. We must defend ourselves as best we can."

"But what about The Knights' Code? Is there something there? Could a peace agreement be negotiated? Carleon's Queen might want some concessions, an apology, I would think, but wouldn't that be better than a full out battle? So many lives will be lost." Merlin holds up Arthur's chainmail and guides it over Arthur's head and raised arms. Arthur shrugs his shoulders to seat it comfortably.

"Don't be an idiot, Merlin." Arthur picks up his belt and fastens it about his waist over the mail. "What would you know about it? We have to go to war." While Merlin gets his sword belt ready, Arthur rummages on his desk until he finds the parchment with the map of the Kingdom of Camelot. He rolls it up, and strides from the room. "Let's go."

Merlin follows him.

xXx

In the crowded council chamber, after the echoes of the cheer 'Long Live the King' die out at Arthur's announcement that the army will march at dawn to face the army of Carleon's Queen, Ector and Cai pledge their continuing support to Arthur. Cai gestures to Merlin, who is standing slightly behind Gaius to his right, near a pillar. Merlin is looking at Agravaine, troubled at the thought of terrible cost of a war caused by Agravaine's instigation of Carleon's execution. He doesn't see Cai's gesture, but Gaius notices, and nudges Merlin to get his attention.

"Your master wants you," he says to Merlin. Merlin looks over at Arthur who is still engrossed in conversation with Agravaine and another councilor who are standing across the table, then raises a questioning eyebrow at Gaius. "The other one," Gaius says, indicating Cai with a movement of his chin.

Merlin frowns and makes his way over to Cai as the room empties. "What is it?"

"Merlin. That's no way to address your betters," Cai says, touching Merlin's face with his riding crop.

Merlin recoils, and says tersely, "yes, my Lord. What do you need?"

"Much better. Come with me. I need you to pack up my equipment for the journey tomorrow."

"I should wait for Arthur," Merlin protests, gesturing with his hand back at the King.

"He's occupied with Agravaine and a few council members for now. He doesn't need you just yet." Cai grabs Merlin's upper arm, and pulls him along out of the council chambers into the hallway. Council members and knights are leaving the chambers, but none pay attention to Cai's action.

Cai shoves Merlin against the wall near the door, holding him fast, ignoring those who walk by. "You will obey me without an argument. Is that understood?" Cai says, again running the edge of the crop down Merlin's cheek.

Merlin swallows his magic down hard, aware of the people around, and nods. Now is not the time or place to use it. "Yes, my Lord." Cai releases him.

"Good. As long as we're clear."

"Merlin," Leon says, appearing suddenly behind Cai, startling the two other men. "The King wishes you to attend him."

Merlin glares at Cai, as he returns to the council room.

xXx

Later that night, Merlin stands by the side of the bed in Arthur's chambers watching the swirl of the light blue cloak disappear as Arthur leaves the room. "_Where's he going?"_ Merlin's smile from the teasing remarks he had made before Arthur left the room had completely faded by the time Arthur left the room. Arthur's mood has been angry and unhappy for the past couple of days, but Merlin has no idea why. Now, with the news of the invasion by the army from Carleon and the impending departure to do battle, Arthur appears to carry an even heavier burden all alone.

Merlin wishes that Arthur would talk to him, to share his troubles. Even his silly prattle, as he readied Arthur's bed for the night, about eating and being eaten by weird animals did nothing to divert Arthur from his glum mood. Arthur didn't react and refused even to tell Merlin where he was going when Merlin asked. "That's my business," was all Arthur said. All Merlin ever wanted was for Arthur to trust him, but that dream seems to be fading with Agravaine's influence. Merlin feels shut out. Arthur's last remark when he left the room: "don't be here when I come back," made it clear that Arthur did not want to talk to him. Merlin shakes his head at Arthur's behavior, huffing a breath in sad frustration, and presses his lips together, disturbed by their exchange.

Still troubled, he makes his way to Cai's room as ordered, to attend him before bed. Merlin enters Cai's chambers to see him looming over a young squire, one of the Orkney twins, his hands holding the young man in a tight grip. The boy stares at him in fright.

"Let him go, Cai. He's just a boy." Merlin strides into the room and puts a restraining hand on Cai's arm.

"Or what?" Cai shakes off Merlin's hand, but releases his grip on the squire. He turns to face Merlin.

"I will stop you." Merlin turns aside to look at the squire. "Go. Now," he tells him; the boy takes a few steps and turns back to watch the confrontation. Merlin swivels again to face Cai. "I will stop you if you ever try to molest or harm any of the squires again."

"What? How? A skinny runt like you?" Cai scoffs.

"Hear me. I will stop you." Merlin looks up and sees the squire watching. "Go," he repeats to the squire.

"I'd like to see you try. Go ahead. Try," Cai challenges. Merlin raises his hand, when Cai grabs him, spins him around, and pulls his arm up behind his back. "Is this how you'll stop me?"

With his free arm, Cai caresses Merlin's face, then grabs hold of Merlin's hair, pulling it hard, tilting his head back, and places his mouth on Merlin's neck. Merlin squirms in his embrace. Cai laughs at Merlin's discomfort and releases his arm, shoving him away. Stumbling to escape, Merlin scrubs at the side of his neck to erase the memory of Cai's lips on his skin. He leaves the room, glaring back at Cai with Cai's laughter echoing behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

His Servant's Master

Chapter 6

Arthur's plea to Queen Annis averted the battle, and she agreed to settle their conflict by single combat. Arthur had told his knights, "this fight's mine," and offered himself as Camelot's champion. Annis had reluctantly accepted it, with Morgana's urging, and now the battle is underway.

At the edge of the cliff under a cloudy sky, with the banners and flags snapping in the breeze, while the army from Camelot is standing on the edge of the cliff watching Arthur battle Derian, Annis's champion, a giant of a man, in single combat, Cai observes Merlin, who is standing next to Elyan. Merlin is frantic, his face etched with worry, watching the battle. Cai is curious to see what is causing this distress looks down to see what is happening, and he sees that Arthur cannot lift his sword. Cai notices that in his next swing, the Champion's sword stops short of hitting Arthur as if it had hit a barrier. Arthur takes advantage of the block and rises up to shove the other man and forces him to lose his balance. Both men fall to the ground.

The giant stands first, and after a kick to Arthur's ribs, Derian picks up his long sword to prepare his strike. Arthur lies on the ground, stunned from the blow, panting. Cai looks over to Merlin and he sees Merlin's eyes dart quickly left and right, then flash gold, as he mutters a few words. Quickly glancing down, Cai sees that the Champion's sword has slipped from his fingers, giving Arthur the opportunity to recover and regain his feet, and deliver swift kick that knocks the other man to his knees, rolling onto his back. Cai looks back at Merlin, in time to catch Merlin's look of relief and satisfaction.

All watch Arthur on the field of battle as he grabs the fallen broadsword, defeating the larger man; then all cheer, as Arthur spares the life of his opponent. Arthur looks up at the knights assembled on the cliff, seeking out and finding Merlin's face in the crowd.

Merlin grins as he is grabbed in a one-handed hug by Elyan. He feels relief that his magic saved Arthur, and awe in observing how Arthur uses his victory for an act of compassion, showing his strength and nobility to all. This is the King he is meant to be. All watch as Queen Annis and her entourage approach to talk to Arthur and all cheer at their final handclasp of friendship. Arthur is fulfilling his destiny. He will be the greatest King that Camelot has ever known.

xXx

Later, in Arthur's tent, as Merlin is packing up Arthur's belongings for the return trip to Camelot, Arthur describes the heavy sword that he had tried to lift without success to engage Annis's champion in the fight. "It felt like it was anchored to the earth, Merlin," he says. "As if the ground itself was pulling it with all its strength against me."

"Perhaps you were tiring, Sire," Merlin suggests, "and the weight of the sword overwhelmed the strength of your arm." Merlin takes the swords from the rack and places them carefully within a box for transport.

Arthur gathers the maps and parchments from the table, and places them in a large leather pouch. He points to the trunk in which he wants Merlin to store them. Merlin takes the pouch from him, opens the trunk and stows the pouch inside.

Arthur says, "no, Merlin, it was an enchantment. I know there was magic used today."

Merlin stills his movements when Arthur says this, uncertain where Arthur would take this line of thought. "But Queen Annis doesn't have magic," Merlin says after a long moment.

"She must have had help then to try to defeat me." Arthur pauses, and nods as if he's reached a conclusion. "Even though she has now showed she would be an honest ally, what happened in the fight just makes me even more convinced: magic is evil if it can be used to gain an unfair advantage. If her champion hadn't dropped his sword at that particular moment, he could have killed me!"

"Surely your strength and skill would have overcome him, Sire."

"No, Merlin, you idiot," Arthur says with conviction. "It was nothing but a stroke of luck."

"Yeah, luck."

xXx

Arthur, Merlin and the knights ride into the courtyard in triumph upon the return to Camelot from the battle. They ride through the cheering crowds, into the courtyard to dismount near King Bruta's statue. Cai sees Merlin and Arthur laughing over something that Merlin had said - something about a cabbage? He shrugs, watching Arthur dismount and start to climb the stairs. Cai trots his horse over to Merlin's and dismounts, tossing the reins to a groom standing nearby.

"Attend me in my chambers, Merlin," he says. "Now."

"I can't. I have to see to Arthur's belongings," Merlin protests as he dismounts, turning away to retrieve the bags from his horse.

"Fine. I'll go with you and you can explain to Arthur how he really won the battle." Cai grabs his arm. "I saw what you did. You stopped Annis's champion."

"What?" Merlin gulps, his throat tight. "Don't be ridiculous. The King defeated the champion in single combat."

"I saw you use magic," Cai says quietly, giving Merlin's arm a tug. "Now, Merlin. To my chambers."

Cai pulls a resistant Merlin up to his rooms. When they enter, Cai releases Merlin's arm and closes the door behind them. He leans against it, considering Merlin who has taken several steps away from the larger man. "So, Merlin, you have a big secret," he says finally, cocking his head.

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw you, on the cliff. You used magic to stay the Champion's sword and then to cause him to drop it. As skillful a warrior as he is, Arthur won the fight only because of your magic." Cai takes a few long strides to stand face to face with Merlin. Merlin starts backing up.

"You must have imagined it," Merlin says in a panic, shaking his head. "That had nothing to do with me."

"Oh yes, it was all down to you. I saw what you did. It would be obvious to anyone who was paying any attention. How has no one ever seen it before?"

"There is nothing to see."

"Oh, I saw you all right. I saw you cant a spell. I saw your eyes turn gold. You were using magic."

"That's absurd," Merlin protests.

Cai grabs Merlin's arm, starting to tug him toward the door. "All right, then. Let's go talk to Arthur right now, shall we? You can explain to him that he didn't win the battle with Annis's champion – you did. He'd be very interested in knowing about your magic, don't you think?"

"He wouldn't believe you." Merlin tries to wrest his arm free, to escape Cai's grasp, to bluff his way out.

"Not so fast, Merlin. We'll just go see Arthur now, why don't we? What do you think he'll do when he learns that you are a sorcerer? Behead you? Burn you?" Looking steadily at Merlin, holding his arm fast, Cai continues, "he won't be happy, will he?"

Merlin still tries to wriggle free of Cai's grasp. "Let me go!" Merlin is frantic, his magic raging to burst free. He doesn't want to loose it, and confirm what Cai suspects; he can still deny his involvement in what Cai thought he saw. He must keep his secret safe. If Cai sees his magic again, Merlin would have no choice but to run from Camelot – or kill the nobleman. He cannot let that happen.

With a shrug, Cai drops his hand from Merlin's arm, and says, "perhaps I won't say a word to Arthur, if you please me." He smirks.

"What? No." As Merlin whirls around and starts walking away toward the door with a confidence he doesn't feel, Cai grabs the back of his jacket from behind and pulls it back, down over Merlin's arms. He grabs him and slams him against the armoire. He spins Merlin around to face him.

"You dare to defy me?" Grabbing his riding crop to his hand from his belt, Cai lashes out at him again and then again on his head and shoulders, drawing blood. Merlin struggles and tries extricate his arms from his jacket. He wriggles out of Cai's grasp and takes a step to the side, Cai following with the whip.

"Come back here, Merlin," Cai orders, reaching out and taking hold of Merlin's arm again.

"Never." Merlin kicks out at Cai's legs to distract him in the hope he'd loosen his grip. "Let me go!" Merlin hisses at him.

Cai jerks Merlin to him, wrapping his arms around his torso, his intentions plain.

"Sir Cai, please stop!" Merlin pleads. "No, this isn't right. I don't want. . . . Stop!"

"Shut up, Merlin," Cai snickers. The sudden pressure of Cai's hand on his shoulder is insistent, pushing Merlin down hard. "On your knees, serving boy," Cai sneers. "Serve me."

"No!" With a violent burst of energy, Merlin's magic is released despite his effort to control it; his eyes glow angry gold as he breaks free of Cai's embrace, freezing Cai in place. He shrugs his jacket back onto his shoulders despite the discomfort, and looks back at Cai, troubled in his racing thoughts. How easy it would be to simply stop his heart and be done with it, to kill him to protect his secret. He's killed that way before, to save Arthur from a goring by a stag. But this is a man. He shakes his head. "_I can't_," he thinks, and swivels away to leave the room. At the door, he waves his hand without looking back again, releasing Cai from the spell.

All he hears is Cai's laugh and voice echoing through the corridor from the room behind him, "Gotcha!"


	7. Chapter 7

His Servant's Master

Chapter 7

Later that night, Arthur is in his chambers trying to read through the pile of documents at his desk, forcing himself to concentrate. He smiles involuntarily because can't stop thinking about Guinevere and their conversation earlier that afternoon. He is relieved that she forgave him for his stupidity, her love still true. Merlin was right this one time: he had behaved like a cabbage-head in telling her that their relationship was inappropriate. Agravaine was wrong in his advice on this matter. But he sighs in resignation when he looks at the stack of letters, writs, and reports all urgently requiring his attention that had accumulated while he was engaged with the dispute with Queen Annis of Carleon. It's going to be a long night. He focuses on the parchment in his hand, frowning with the effort.

Merlin tries to enter the room quietly, carrying a tray laden with food, but the dishes rattle a bit when he opens the door. He's relieved that Arthur doesn't look up at him to see the marks on his face from Cai's lash.

Without raising his head from the parchment he is reading, Arthur complains in an exasperated tone, "do you actually know how to knock, Merlin?"

"What? Yeah, sure," Merlin answers distractedly. "I've brought you something to eat. I thought you might be hungry after the late patrol tonight."

Arthur gestures with his free hand. "Put it on the table, I'll have it later." He picks up his quill and dips it into the inkwell to make a notation on the page.

"Arthur?" Merlin says. "I, erm . . . ." What can he tell Arthur now? He had started to speak before he knew what he was going to say. Goodbye, perhaps? Should he run? He couldn't kill the nobleman in cold blood, after all. With his secret revealed to Cai, it was only a matter of time before Arthur finds out the truth. Or Cai will somehow use this knowledge against him.

"What?" At Merlin's continued silence, he says with a dismissive wave, "you can go, Merlin." As Merlin turns to leave unable to say anything at all, there is a knock on the door.

Arthur sighs at yet another interruption, tossing the quill on the table in irritation. "Enter."

Merlin opens the door and Cai enters, brushing past him. Merlin had been poised to leave the room, but now stands near the door and waits, fearful about what Cai might say to Arthur.

Cai says, "May we speak, Your Majesty?"

"Yes, Cai. Of course. What is it?" Arthur raises his head to look at Cai, repeating to Merlin, "you can go."

"It's actually about your servant, Merlin."

Merlin steps forward. "No, Sir Cai. Please," he says softly.

"Shut up, Merlin," Cai says. He continues, "as you know, Arthur, my father and I plan to leave in the next few days. I would like to take Merlin with me as my servant. How much do you want to release him from your service?"

Arthur is dumbfounded, "Seriously? He's the worst servant in all the kingdoms."

"Nevertheless, he can be useful."

Arthur doesn't look at Merlin; he is focused on Cai, eyes narrowed, puzzled by his request. "He's not a slave. He can make his own choices if you offer him employment."

"Yes, and he will choose to go with me," Cai asserts, turning his head to look back at Merlin. "Won't you, Merlin? Come over here." He smirks as Merlin steps back into the room, avoiding his gaze. "Tell your King that you want to go with me," Cai orders. Merlin looks at the floor, in agony at the position he's been put in.

His eyes still on Cai, Arthur says to Merlin, "well, do you?"

Cai insists, "of course he does." He steps up close behind Merlin, taking hold of the back of his neck in a firm grip. "Tell him yes."

"Merlin?" Arthur turns toward Merlin and looks at him for the first time.

Cai drops his hand to Merlin's lower back possessively. Merlin startles and looks up at Arthur, pleading with his eyes, shaking his head slightly as he mouths a silent, "No," hoping that Arthur will see. The salt of his tears stings the lash marks on his face.

Arthur finally looks closely at Merlin. He turns to Cai, "we can discuss this tomorrow," Arthur says. "Merlin. I want to talk to you."

Cai smirks, "I'll want him later tonight. Before I go to bed." Cai runs his hand up Merlin's back, leaning in and saying, "come to my chambers when you have finished here." He turns to leave the room.

Merlin winces at Cai's gesture, but moves to hold the door for Cai, turning his back to Arthur. "Sire?"

"Turn around, and come over here into the light," Arthur orders sharply. Merlin complies and steps forward to the desk to face Arthur.

"What's this all about? Do you want to leave Camelot? And what happened to your face?"

"Nothing."

"Merlin, what is he doing to you?"

"Nothing."

"You don't really want to go with him, do you?"

Merlin shakes his head no. "Arthur, whatever happens, whatever Cai says, please know that I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry."

"What are you talking about? Merlin, you shouldn't push your friends away. You can talk to me."

"No, Arthur, I can't. Not this time."

Arthur sighs. "You can go, Merlin."

Merlin leaves the room, but he doesn't go to Cai's chambers as he had been ordered.

xXx

The next morning Merlin has to go to the armorer's shop in the lower town after he serves Arthur his breakfast. The day before, Cai had told him to pick up his armor that had been left for repair. Merlin, though relieved not to have to deal with Cai, is not happy about having to go clear across Camelot to pick up the armor for him. Before he leaves to get Arthur his breakfast, he and Gaius sit together over their own breakfast at the small table in the center of Gaius's rooms.

Merlin is pushing his spoon around in the bowl of porridge, staring at the tabletop. After a few minutes of silence, Gaius says, "are you all right, Merlin?"

Without looking up, Merlin answers, "Cai knows."

"Knows what, exactly?"

Merlin waves his hand in a circular motion. "He saw me, and he's threatening to tell Arthur."

"How? What happened?"

"He saw me." Merlin meets Gaius's eyes. "It was at the battle that Arthur fought with Queen Annis's champion. Someone had enchanted Arthur's sword. He couldn't lift it and he was losing the duel."

"Morgana?" Gaius asks.

"I don't know. I can only guess." Merlin takes a mouthful of porridge and swallows. "I had no choice. I had to meet magic with magic to protect Arthur."

"And Cai saw your magic then?"

"Yes, so he says. And another time, involuntarily." Merlin shudders. "He is always looking at me, touching me."

"Merlin, what is he doing to you? Did he do that to your face?"

"It doesn't matter. There's nothing I can do."

"You have to tell Arthur about him. He is dangerous."

"I tried before, but now it's too late. I can't now." Merlin pauses and shakes his head. "Cai offered to buy me from Arthur, like a slave. Arthur told him it was my decision. Bur if I refuse, he'll tell Arthur about my magic. I don't want to go with him, Gaius, but I'm afraid that I may not have any choice."

"Merlin," Gaius sighs. "You could run again. And hide."

"And then what? Cai will surely tell Arthur about me, and then they'll both come searching for me." Merlin shakes his head sadly. "Arthur would hate me for it, and Cai would surely try to make me pay." He pauses again. "Well, he didn't tell Arthur last night when he had the chance. Maybe he won't. I think he's playing a longer game." Merlin finishes his porridge. "I'd better get going. I have to go get Arthur's breakfast first. Then go to the armorer's shop to collect Sir Cai's armor."

xXx

"Are you going to tell me what's bothering you?" Arthur says, watching Merlin move stiffly about the room doing his chores, while slathering some jam on a hunk of bread from his breakfast tray. "You've been moping around the castle for days. What is the matter with you, Merlin?"

"Nothing."

Arthur huffs with exasperation. "Well, if you're not going to tell me, or cheer up, you can go. You're ruining my appetite."

"Sorry, but you could stand to miss a meal or two, you know," Merlin tries to grin. "I'm just doing my part."

Arthur points at the door. "Out."

Merlin goes.


	8. Chapter 8

His Servant's Master

Chapter 8

Lord Ector and Sir Cai walk together out of the Citadel that morning. It's one of those days where a bright glare suffuses the sky despite a thin cloud cover. They had breakfasted together since Merlin was off completing an errand for Cai to fetch the armor Cai had sent for repair to the armorer in the town in preparation for Cai and Ector's departure from Camelot. Cai had deliberately sent Merlin on this errand, as he didn't want him around to witness his intended conversation with Arthur. This is a matter between the two masters, not the servant.

Cai seeks out Arthur on the parade ground outside the castle walls beneath the ramparts. He watches for a few minutes as Arthur organizes the knights and squires on their practice drills. "Leon," Arthur shouts, "have the men pair off, each with a squire, for sparring. Quarterstaff first."

Leon nods to Arthur, and gestures to the knights and squires to gather around. When Arthur steps back to observe, Cai walks over to stand next to him. Ector follows at a distance, standing apart, with his hands clasped behind his back. He does not understand his son's sudden interest in this serving boy. He has just pledged his fealty to the King, and now he wants to entice the King's manservant to leave Camelot and travel to their home with him.

The young King had seemed distracted and distant when they'd first arrived. Ector guessed that he was feeling the stresses and loneliness of his ascension to the throne. But Arthur's actions in the single combat with Annis's champion had proved to Ector that Arthur was well on his way to become a great king. He was pleased to see how his former squire had matured. His son, however, he fears may be behaving badly. He loves his son, and wants to be proud of him, although sometimes Cai can be a bully. But he's promised Cai that he won't interfere in this matter, so he remains silent when Cai approaches Arthur.

"Have you thought of my offer? What is your price?" he asks Arthur.

Arthur looks at him, and frowns. "Merlin is not for sale." Arthur retorts. "Although I think he would prefer to remain in Camelot, he is free to decide for himself what he does." Arthur keeps his eye on the sparring, squinting from the glare.

"I think Merlin will realize his safest course of action would be to leave Camelot with me."

"What are you talking about?" Arthur looks at Cai sharply.

"I'm just saying that maybe Merlin's not the person who should decide." Cai says. "Why don't we decide for him? You and me. A sword fight to first blood. Winner decides Merlin's fate."

"That's ridiculous. It's Merlin's choice."

"Why force him to make it?" Cai sneers.

"What do you mean?"

Cai says, "if I win, Merlin can choose to go with me or stay here in Camelot and tell you his secret. If you win, you can decide his fate."

"Only he has that right. I will make sure he has it." Arthur agrees. "Very well. We fight by the Knights' Rules, to first blood." He calls out to the knights not to interfere. Leon hears Arthur's command, and hurries over to find out what is going on. As he nears, he overhears Arthur repeat to Cai, "Merlin has the freedom to make his own decisions."

"What are you doing, Sire?" he asks.

"Stay our of this, Leon," Arthur tells him. "This is a private matter between Sir Cai and myself."

"To do with Merlin?" Leon asks, confused.

"Leave him out of this," Arthur snaps. "It's about freedom of choice. Merlin has that right."

Arthur and Cai each take up a sword, and stand face to face, saluting each other. Sir Ector steps between them, and lifts his arm. As he steps back, he drops it, and says, "let battle commence."

They fight in the grassy practice area, with the knights and Sir Ector looking on. Cai lunges first stepping into Arthur's defense. Arthur parries it easily. They are unevenly matched, each well familiar with the other's strengths and weaknesses, having trained together as squires. But Arthur is still a warrior, tested in battles in defense of Camelot. He has the strength and stamina to overcome Cai, who has not maintained the peak physical condition he once had. After several thrusts and parries on both sides, Cai starts to tire at the exertion.

Arthur draws first blood by a touch to Cai's chest, and cries out "a hit! I have a hit." He points his sword down. "Cai, the decision is mine. Yield."

Arthur reaches his hand out in a peacemaking gesture. Cai merely looks at it, not responding. Arthur shrugs and starts to turn away.

"Never!" Cai does not stop his attack. He launches himself forward at Arthur's back, his sword slicing through Arthur's chainmail sleeve to bite into the flesh of his upper arm.

Arthur, caught by surprise, swings around to face his opponent again, lifting his sword ready to defend himself. The fight becomes deadly serious.

Watching the flow of the contest, Leon becomes alarmed. Leon hesitates interfering in Arthur's conflict. As a knight, he is sensitive to the King's pride in his ability to fight his own battles. The confrontation continues. By now, all of the knights and squires are watching, but none interfere, as Arthur had ordered. Arthur is wielding his sword with the skill born of years of experience and practice. Cai appears to be tiring.

"My Lord Ector, can you not stop this?" Leon looks at Cai's father, who is watching the contest with dismay.

"Cai, enough!" Ector calls out. "Let it be. Forget the boy."

"Never!" Cai repeats, panting with the effort of meeting Arthur blow for blow.

Leon's squire, Aurelius, has been watching the contest, and shares Leon's concern. Cai was not following the knights' code. In the distance he spots Merlin walking back to the castle, laden with Cai's armor.

"Merlin! You have to stop them. He's trying to kill Arthur!" Aurelius shouts as he runs up to Merlin.

"Who? What's going on?"

"Cai challenged Arthur to a duel to first blood, but didn't stop after he'd lost."

"Is Arthur okay?"

"Yes so far, but he's wounded. Cai is losing, but is ferocious in his attacks. You've got to do something to get them to stop."

Merlin looks over to the practice area, and runs toward the fighting men, holding the pieces of armor. Out of breath from running while carrying his load, he drops the pieces down on the ground as he nears the two combatants.

Only Merlin sees Cai slip his dagger into his left hand, while he feints to the right with his sword. Arthur hasn't noticed, and keeps his focus on Cai's sword hand. With a yell, Merlin races over and pushes himself in between the two opponents, his eyes flashing gold to force Cai's hand to his left, and is stabbed in Arthur's stead.

Merlin falls, the knife still embedded in his side when Cai lets it go. Arthur shouts, "Merlin, you idiot!"

Cai looks surprised that Merlin took the hit, and roars with anger, as Arthur yells to the knights "take him to Gaius. Hurry!" Merlin looks down at the knife in shock, puts his hand around it and faints, just as the knights rush forward to pick Merlin up and carry him away.

Cai takes advantage of Arthur's distraction in watching Merlin, and levels a downward slash, wounding Arthur in his shoulder, but the force is blunted by the edge of Arthur's armor. While Cai withdraws from his blow, Arthur twists around and thrusts his sword back at Cai, running him through his abdomen, mortally wounding him.

Cai falls, grabbing Arthur's arm and dragging him down with him. He knows he's dying, and seeks one last time to punish Arthur for his defeat. He hisses at Arthur, "Merlin is yours. But ask him about his secret anyway; it will break your heart."

Arthur looks startled. "What secret?" He gestures to his knights to come help Sir Cai.

Sir Ector runs over, to cradle his son in his arms. Arthur looks at them with sorrow in his eyes. "I am sorry, my Lord. I did not intend to kill him." He shakes his head. "It was to be to first blood only."

Ector looks at his King with sadness, but no accusation in his eyes, and says, "I understand, my liege." Cradling Cai, the father says, "Cai, you fool!" he cries, as his son dies in his arms.

Arthur turns away, his head down, starting to walk back into the Citadel. "_What secret?"_ Arthur wonders. Merlin has been by his side almost from the day he first came to Camelot. He knows Merlin.

But what has Merlin done that Cai discovered? Arthur thinks back to the circumstances of his victory over Annis's champion and Merlin's odd behavior in the few days before they left for the battle and since they returned home. Then realization dawns. He knows what Merlin's kept hidden. How had he not seen it sooner? Why hadn't Merlin told him? He trusted Merlin; it seems that Merlin did not share that trust. Arthur quickens his steps to speed his way to Gaius's chambers. He now knows Merlin's secret, but he's eager to confront Merlin to learn the truth from Merlin himself.


	9. Chapter 9

His Servant's Master

Chapter 9

Gwaine, Leon and squires had carried Merlin into Gaius's chambers, placing him on the patient bed at Gaius's gesture. Leon straightens up and says, "I must return to Arthur." He and Aurelius walk swiftly out of the room.

"Will he be all right?" Gwaine asks, as he helps Gaius remove Merlin's jacket and cut off his tunic. They lay him on his side. Merlin stirs and moans in pain when the knife still embedded in his side shifts a little when he's moved.

"Fetch me bandages," Gaius orders, pointing to a cupboard against the wall. "His wound is going to bleed again when I remove the knife." The squire dashes across the room and returns quickly with the bandages.

Gwaine tears his eyes from what Gaius is doing, and looks at Merlin's back. He is shocked at the evidence of the beatings that Merlin has endured, some lash marks still fresh and slowly healing. He points to them. "Gaius, how did this happen? Does Arthur know?"

"I don't think so. I didn't know," Gaius says in a choked voice. "Quickly, tell me what happened."

Gwaine tells him, "Sir Cai challenged Arthur to a fight under the knights' rules – I don't know why – but only to 'first blood,' but Cai kept up the attack even after Arthur won fairly." Gwaine shakes his head in puzzlement. "I don't understand his ferocity against his liege lord."

"There was more at stake than you knew," Gaius says, turning his attention back to Merlin.

"There must have been," Gwaine agrees. "Will he be all right?"

"Please give me some room, so I can see to his injuries." Gwaine nods in understanding and signals to his squire, gesturing to the door. They leave the room as Gaius examines Merlin's torso where the hilt of the knife still protrudes.

"Hold on, Merlin," Gaius whispers to the young man as he grabs the hilt of the knife, and gently pulls it out, blood spurting, applying the bandages to the wound. With the pressure, the blood flow eases. Merlin stirs and moans again.

"Merlin, please. Can you hear me? You will have to heal yourself; I can do only so much with such a wound. You've lost a lot of blood."

Merlin's eyes open slowly. "Gaius," he murmurs, "I don't know if I have the strength."

"Try anyway, my boy." Gaius reaches out to Merlin with his hand.

He takes Gaius's hand and places it over the wound, tenses his body, and mutters quietly as his eyes glow gold. He holds it as long as he can, his body arching, clenching his teeth with the effort, finally collapsing back onto the cot.

Gaius watches him closely and is relieved to see that it is having an effect. He applies an unguent on the wound. "Well, it's an improvement."

Jus at Arthur walks in, as Merlin pants out, "I've always been rubbish at that."

"At what? Combat? That's for certain," Arthur says.

"Arthur. Are you all right?" Merlin sees the blood where Arthur's chainmail is sliced open with alarm. He pulls on Gaius's arm, trying to sit up. Arthur sits on the cot beside Merlin and holds Merlin up so Gaius can bandage around his waist. Merlin tries to shrink away from Arthur. "No. I can sit on my own."

Arthur rises and starts to pace in the space near Merlin's cot. "Nothing serious, my mail protected my arm," Arthur says, glancing down at his arm, seeing the blood he hadn't noticed before. "But otherwise, yes, thanks to you. You took the blade meant for me."

Merlin looks surprised. "Is that actually a 'thank you'?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Merlin," Arthur scoffs, then turns serious. "What did you do?" Arthur says quietly, sitting again, this time on a stool facing his servant.

Gaius listens to their conversation as he silently wraps a clean bandage around Merlin's torso to protect his wound.

"What? When?"

"At the sword fight."

"He was cheating. I had to protect you. What happened?"

"Cai is dead." Arthur looks at Merlin steadily. Merlin closes his eyes and exhales his relief.

Arthur is determined to understand what Cai meant by his words at the end. "Merlin, before he died, Cai told me that you had a secret to tell. I think I know what it is."

"What do you mean?" In a panic, Merlin glances at Gaius, with fear in his eyes, thoughts racing. "_Oh, no! Cai must have told him about my magic. I'm not ready for this. It's too soon. He'll never forgive me."_

"Why didn't you tell me?" Arthur persists.

"I couldn't. I didn't think you'd understand. I'm sorry, Arthur." Merlin closes his eyes. "_He knows, oh gods, he knows_," he thinks.

"How could you have kept this from me?"

"Arthur, just . . . wait . . . please let me explain." Merlin looks at Arthur, with a silent plea in his eyes, before Arthur interrupts.

"You don't have to. I don't know how I missed it before, but I see it all now." Arthur takes a deep breath before continuing, leaning forward, his elbows on his knees. "He wanted to make you his catamite, didn't he?"

Merlin, closing his eyes thinks to himself, "_my secret is still safe_." A moment later, he answers Arthur. "Yes," Merlin says. "He tried."

"You should've told me what he was doing to you. Why did you let him?"

"I had no choice." Frantically, Merlin thinks, "_how can I explain why?"_ Then he recalls the incident with the squire. "I caught him abusing a squire, one of the Orkneys, Gareth, I think – I never can tell those twins apart. When I intervened, he threatened me."

"You didn't have to deal with this on your own. You could've talked to me," Arthur states. Merlin remains mute, giving his head a minute shake.

But Arthur doesn't see. He's turned his attention to Gaius. "Is he going to be okay?" he asks the physician.

"Yes, with time, he will heal."

Gaius finishes with the bandage around Merlin's waist. Watching Gaius's hands, Arthur's eye is caught by the fresh welts on Merlin's shoulders before Gaius helps Merlin lie down on his side and covers him with the blanket. Arthur reaches out and pulls back the blanket to look more closely at Merlin's shoulders. Merlin tries to grab the blanket to cover himself again, but Arthur is determined.

"Merlin, Cai did this?"

"Yes," Merlin says. "Arthur, please don't."

Arthur holds the blanket, and stares at Merlin's back, seeing the evidence of an old severe flogging. "But these are not new wounds. Some of those lash marks look very old. How did you get those?"

"It doesn't matter now."

"It does matter." Arthur pauses, thinking back. "Was it my father?"

Merlin nods reluctantly. "He ordered it. It was a long time ago."

"What happened?"

Merlin shakes his head mutely.

"Merlin," Arthur says with a warning in his voice.

"I was accused of theft," Merlin answers unhappily. "The stolen knife was found in my room." Merlin thinks it ironic that he's just told Arthur how he had defended one of the Orkney twins against Cai, when it was those two boys who were responsible for his brutal punishment for theft of their father's knife. They had planted it in his room to be found when they made the accusation.*

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't."

"You've kept too many a secret, Merlin. Promise me: no more secrets."

Merlin lowers his head, "I, ah. . . ., Arthur, . . . erm. . . ."

"Sire, we need to let him rest," Gaius interrupts. "You're injured, too. Let me look at your arm."

"It's nothing, Gaius." Arthur glances at him. "Just a scratch."

"Even so." Gaius points to the chair near the table with his medical supplies. "Sit." Arthur walks over and allows Gaius to unbuckle his armor. He shrugs out of his chainmail and sits.

Merlin lies back on the cot, silently thanking Gaius for sparing him from having to make a promise he knows he could not keep. He can still keep his secret safe.

END

* * *

><p>See "The Squires' Revenge" by Nantasyland for the backstory.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

His Servant's Master

Epilogue

The frantic banging on his chamber door drags Gaius from a deep sleep. "Whatsis?" He calls out as he sits up in bed, half-asleep. At the continued knocking, he stumbles across the room to unlock the door.

The door crashes open and a young teenaged boy rushes in.

"Da sent me to get you. It's ma, her time's come," the boy gasps, out of breath.

Gaius rubs his face with both hands in confusion and sleepiness. "What about the midwife?"

"Dunno. Da said to bring you. Yer the physician, ain't you?"

"Is your ma okay?"

"Dunno. She's screaming." The boy steps forward to take hold of Gaius's arm and yanks. "Please hurry!"

"Right. I'm up. Where's your ma?"

"At the house, next to the tannery."

"Go home, we'll follow," Gaius promises. The boy nods gratefully, and runs from the room. "Merlin!" Gaius shouts. "Wake up!"

"Tell Arthur I've died. And go away."

"No, Merlin. We're needed to help a woman in labor." Gaius waits a moment, putting on his robes. "Now, Merlin!"

"I'm up. I'm up." Merlin appears at the top of the stairs, yawning and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He comes down the few steps and sits on the bottom one to buckle on his boots, watching as Gaius gathers some supplies for his medicine bag.

The two walk without speaking through the silent courtyard to the lower gate of the citadel. As much as he usually enjoys Merlin's constant chatter, Gaius is glad for the quiet in the early morning hour shortly before dawn. Merlin's come a long way, he reflects, in learning his trade and becoming a skilled physician himself. He's proud that the boy is following in his footsteps.

Despite Merlin's own misgivings just a few months ago, Gaius had felt comfortable in sending him off with Gwen to the village of Longstreth to investigate a mysterious ailment, when Gaius himself was too busy dealing with the sweating sickness here in Camelot. Merlin had done well in identifying the illness as the result of sorcery, although he hadn't the experience to cure it. But he was learning.

Arthur's recent proclamation with respect to the crown's treatment of the Druids after that incident with Elyan and the spirit of the Druid boy has given Gaius and Merlin hope that one day he will be able to accept magic. Gaius has long marveled at the changes he's observed in Arthur over the years. He has matured into a good king, one who truly cares for his people, demonstrating a greater openness to change than his father allowed.

But Gaius still fears for Merlin, who is always much too reckless in using his magic when he needs to. Gaius doesn't know what Arthur would do if he were to discover Merlin's secret, but like Merlin, he doesn't want to put it to the test. He also doesn't want to put Arthur into an impossible position if he's not ready to learn Merlin's secret. They take each day as it comes, meeting each challenge as best they can. All he knows is that he is confident that Merlin will do what is right when the time is right.

Merlin stumbles on the uneven cobblestones as they pass through the gate onto the bridge over the moat. Gaius sighs and shakes his head, and looks over at the yawning young man beside him.

"Come along, Merlin," Gaius says. "Wake up."

* * *

><p>AN: This adventure continues in "Children of the Druids," by Nantasyland


End file.
